marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sequoia Star Riverboat
SEQUOIA STAR RIVERBOAT Stagecoaches were an effective means of transportation, yet in the early 1800’s they were accompanied by Robert Fulton’s invention--the steamboat. The steamboat was a “combined river and overland transport system” that proved to be effective in transporting goods and people. These locomotives were able to travel the rivers from the north and provide military posts and plantations with goods in the south while transporting passengers and immigrants. Prior to railroads, steamboats were the major and often only form of transporting settlers and maintaining communication between certain areas. Yet, the rise of railroads led to the inevitable fall of the steamboats, and the railroads took over as the major method of transportation. Scene Distinctions Classy Paddle Steamboat, On the River Scene Complications Close Quarters SFX: Man Overboard!. If you fail a roll including a Sequoia Star Distinction by ten or more, create a “Falling Overboard” complication with your effect die. Each turn thereafter step up that complication. When the complication is stepped up beyond D12, you are subject to the doom pool as an attack action creating a “Gone Overboard” complication on the character and dealing physical stress at –1 step. SFX: Docking Procedures. Spend a D10 and a D8 effect die from a roll including “Command Cabin” and a Vehicle Specialty/a doom die to shutdown “On the River” and add “In Port SFX: Deck Vignette. When the scene starts coose one of the following scene distinctions for every character in the scene. You may spend a doom die or D10 effect die to shut down your personal scene distinction and select a new one from “Machine Deck”, “Freight Deck”, “First Passenger Deck”, “Second Passenger Deck”, You may add a D6 to the doom pool (as a Hero character)/spend a D6 doom die (as a Watcher character) to add “Command Cabin”, “Salon Deck”, “Upper Deck” or “Vault” as a scene distinction, when coosing a new personal scene distinction. SFX: Passengers. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. Spend 1 PP and add a D6 to the doom pool/spend a D10 doom die to add a Watcher character from Daramatis Personae to the scene. SFX: The Riverboat Job. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add “Adrift” “Bandits Aboard”, or “Crew Scam” as a scene distinction or scene complication, or add a “River Bandit” Specialty Character. Spend a D8 doom die to add a Gang River Bandits to the scene, or add two affiliation die to a Gang of Owlhoots once during the scene. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove any of these scene distinctions or complications. Limit: Upper Class. If you have paid a D6 Business resource for the ride, or describe an appropriate stunt and add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool, you start with either “Salon Deck”, or “Upper Deck”, as a personal scene distinction and may ignore “Close Quarters” as a scene complication. Dramatis Personae Hugo, Machinist Philadelphia Filly, Jorneying Southern Gentleman, Missionary Man, Sequoia Stat Crewmember, Stoker, Scam Artist, Tenderfoot on Vacation, Vault Guard, Voyaging Card-Sharp Category:Settings Category:Old West